HIKARI
by Ryuki R'yu
Summary: Ne Dobe, apa kau masih menungguku pulang? Apa kau masih mengharapkan aku kembali? Setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu, apa kau masih menungguku? Huh, aku ragu kau masih mau menunggu seorang Teme sepertiku. Tapi, aku masih boleh berharapkan Dobe? Bolekan Dobe, bila aku berharap aku bisa membentangkan sayapku untuk menyonsong masa depan yang lebih cerah mersama denganmu?


Title : HIKARI

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuNaru

WARNING!

Sho-ai, typo, OOC, gaje, dll, dkk, dsb dst.

Etto... ini ff pertama Ryu. Ryu masih newbie. So... mohon bantuannya ne Minna-san. ^.^

Happy Reading Minna-san…. I hope you enjoy it…. ^.^

 _Kokoro no oku fukaku shizumu setsunai omoi wa_

 _( Duka ini menenggelamkanku ke dalam lubuk hatiku )_

 _Daremo shiranai hitoribocchi na itami_

 _( Luka kesepian ini yang tak seorang pun akan mengetahuiku )_

Hanya kesuraman yang tersisa untukku setelah tragedy berdarah Clan Uchiha beberapa tahun lalu. Hanya rasa sepi yang setia menemaniku sejak saat itu. Rasa sepi yang perlahan menuntun hatiku menuju dasar jurang kegelapan. Meski di luar aku terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang aku rasakan setelah hari itu? Tidak. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu seberapa hancurnya hatiku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu seberapa kecewanya aku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa marahnya aku pada Sang Penulis Takdir. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa marah dan bencinya aku pada Aniki yang membuat hal mengerikan itu terjadi. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa berambisinya aku mencari kekuatan untuk membalas Aniki yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua kami dan semua Uchiha. Aku bersumpah, atas nama Clan Uchiha, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan membunuhnya.

Dan tibalah pada hari itu. Hari dimana aku akan pergi dari desaku sendiri dan mengikuti ajakan Orochimaru demi mendapatkan kekuatan dan memenuhi ambisiku. Meski aku tahu aku akan dijadikan kelinci percobaannya. Meski nanti aku akan di cap sebagai pengkhianat. Dan meski aku harus 'mati' terlebih dahulu, aku sudah tidak peduli. Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun demi menuntaskan ambisiku. Apapun. Termasuk memutuskan segala ikatan yang aku punya. Mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku. Diriku yang tidak lagi memiliki ikatan kuat dengan siapa pun, pasti mudah bagiku untuk memutuskan segala ikatan yang dia puku. Tapi benarkah?

 _Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa_

 _( cahaya yang kau cari dalam perjalanmu )_

 _Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteku darou_

 _( akan terus menuntunmu menuju masa depan yang kau lihat di dalam hatimu )_

Naïf. Sungguh naïf apa yang kupikirkan. Aku pikir, ikatan yang aku punya dengan mereka hanyalah setipis benang dan serapuh tissue. Aku pikir, aku bisa dengan mudah memutuskan segala ikatan yang aku punya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Sangat salah. Biarpun tidak sepenuhnya. Benar, memang benar ikatan yang ku punya hanyalah setipis benang dan serapuh tissue. Memang benar aku dengan mudah memutuskan segala ikatan yang aku punya. Entah itu ikatan dengan seluruh warga Konoha, ikatan si Jidat Lebar yang selalu memujaku, ataupun ikatan dengan si Guru Mesum yang mengajariku chidori. Tapi tidak dengan ikatan yang satu ini. Ikatan yang ku pikir sama tipisnya dengan yang lain. Ikatan yang aku pikir hanya sebatas sesama anggota tim 7, tapi ternyata tidak sesederhana itu. Ikatan ini lebih kuat dari semua ikatan yang aku punya sebelumnya. Ikatan antara aku dan si Pirang berisik yang selalu aku ejek Dobe ini tidak bisa aku putuskan. Tidak bisa? Atau aku yang tidak ingin? Hah, entahlah. Padahal dengan keadaannya yang sekarang , aku mudah saja membunuhnya dan memutuskan ikatan kami. Tapi kenapa tidak ku lakukan? Kenapa hati ini terasa berat untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa tangan ini tidak bisa digerakkan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku bersikeras untuk tidak membunuhnya? !

Kini aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang sedang pingsan dalam diam. Berlitut di dekat kepala pirangnya. Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk dalam benakku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Memandang wajah si Dobe yang tengah pinsan jauh lebih menarik bagiku.

DEG.

"Ughh.. uhuk… uhuk…."

'Che, sial. Darah sialan. Untung kau tidak mengenai Dobeku,' umpatku dalam hati.

Dobeku? Ya, Dobeku. Dobe milikku. Dia milikku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuh si Pirang berisik ini. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi melihatnya dari jarak yang sedekat ini, hati kecilku terus berkata dia adalah yang aku cari selama ini. Dialah sang Cahaya yang selama ini aku cari dalam jalan gelapku. Cahaya yang akan menuntunku menuju masa depan yang sangat aku dambakan.

"Bertahanlah Dobe. Bersabarlah," bisikku lirih. "Bersabarlah sampai aku selesai dengan ambisiku. Setelah aku membunuhnya dan membalaskan dendam Clan Uchiha, aku janji akan pulang. Bukan pulang ke Konoha, aku hanya akan pulang padamu, Dobe. Saat semuanya telah usai, aku akan menunggumu di sini Dobe. Datanglah, buktikan kau masih menungguku sampai saat itu tiba."

Mungkin aku sudah gila. Meski aku tau si Dobe tidak akan mendengar apa yang aku katakana, tapi janji itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari bibirku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengucapkan janji itu. Janji itu tidak datang dariku. Tapi dari hati kecilku, dari lubuk hatiku terdalam.

 _Tamerau tibira wo aketa nara_

 _( aku ragu-ragu, tapi saat kubuka pintu ini )_

 _Atarashii ashita e to habatakou_

 _( aku akan membentangkan sayapku dan terbang menuju esok hari yang baru ini )_

 _Namida no shizuku kaze ni tobashite_

 _( air mataku yang jatuh terbawa oleh angin )_

 _Nagareru kumo soshite hirogaru aozora_

 _( menatap langit biru yang luas dan awan-awan yang mengembang ini )_

 _Miagete hitori sotto chikau_

 _( mari kita buat janji indah kita )_

 _Owaranai yume wo daite ikite yuku_

 _( kita akan melihat ke depan dan meraih mimpi kita yang tak pernah berakhir )_

Kini semuanya telah selesai. Aku dengan ambisiku dan kau dengan takdir yang sangat berat itu, menjadi Sang Penyelamat. Ya, dendamku telah terbalaskan pada Aniki, meski pada akhirnya aku harus menanggung penyesalan yang mendalam karena telah membunuhnya. Hah, seharusnya aku menuruti perkataanmu untuk melupakan balas dendamku waktu itu kan Dobe? Huh, sepertinya sebutan Teme memang cocok kau berikan untukku Dobe.

Ne Dobe, apa kau ingat janji yang ku ucapkan hari itu di tempat ini? Ah, mungkin tidak, kau kan pingsan. Tapi kau tahu Dobe? Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat janji itu. Gomen na, aku tidak bisa langsung memenuhi janjiku setelah membunuh Aniki. Ternyata kau benar, masalahku memang tidak selesai dengan membunuh Aniki. Malah aku merasa maslahku lebih berat setelahnya. Haha… mungkin sebentar lagi julukan Dobe juga akan kau berikan padaku. Mengingat betapa bodohnya aku dalam mengambil keputusan.

Ah, lupakan penyesalanku. Ne Dobe, apa kau masih menungguku pulang? Apa kau masih mengharapkan aku kembali? Setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu, apa kau masih menungguku? Huh, aku ragu kau masih mau menunggu seorang Teme sepertiku. Tapi, aku masih boleh berharapkan Dobe? Bolekan Dobe, bila aku berharap aku bisa membentangkan sayapku untuk menyonsong masa depan yang lebih cerah mersama denganmu?

"Teme…."

Che, apa hari ini aku terlalu memikirkanmu ya Dobe? Sampai aku berhalusinasi mendengar kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'sayang' itu?

"Teme~…."

Heum? Kenapa sekarang aku berhalusinasi kau memanggilku dengan nada sing a song begitu Dobe? Apa karena aku terlalu merindukanmu?

"Teme no baka!"

PLAKK.

Ugh, oke, aku rasa ini bukan halusinasiku. Karena teriakkan melengking dan sakit di belakang kepalaku rasanya benar-benar nyata. Perhatianku dari aliran air terjun saat mengenang si Dobe kini teralihkan. Dan saat aku berbalik melihat si pelaku yang merusak ketenanganku, saat itulah aku serasa membeku. Dia, si Dobe yang aku lamunkan sejak tadi berdiri tepat dihadapanku, lengkap dengan pose merajuk yang sangat imut. Merajuk? Kenapa si Dobe merajuk? Apa karena tadi aku mengabaikannya? Hah, sepertinya iya.

"Kau… Teme! Sudah teme, baka, dan sekarang kau juga tuli ya?" sembur si Dobe tepat saat fokusku terarah sepenuhnya padanya.

Ugh, Dobe, bisa kau pelankan suaramu itu? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung, Bodoh.

"Hn. Kau mau apa Dobe?" tanyaku datar. Oke, sebenarnya aku tidak mau begini. Hanya saja aku bisa apa? Hanya ini cara yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Kau…." si Dobe berkata lirih. Seperti menimang apa akan melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak. "Kau…. Apakah kau akan menepati janjimu kali ini, Teme?" lanjutnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hn?" hanya gumaman bernada Tanya yang mampu aku berikan. Janji? Apa maksudmu dengan janji Dobe? Apa kau….

"Teme brengsek!" si Dobe memakiku lagi. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam. Membuat rambutnya menghalangiku untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi satu hal yang bisa aku pastikan. Si Dobe ini sedang menahan emosinya. Tangan yang terkepal kuat dan tubuh yang gemetar sudah cukup jadi bukti. Melihatnya begini, ingin rasanya aku membawa tubuh mungil yang gemetar itu ke dalam pelukkanku. Tapi tidak ku lakukan. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kau… kau yang membuat janji itu! Kau yang bilang kalau kau akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai! Kau berjanji akan pulang setelah kau membunuh Itachi! Tapi apa? Tapi nyatanya apa Teme?!" kulihat wajahnya penuh dengan air mata saat dia mengangkat kepalanya saat membentakku. Ugh, Dobe, tolong jangan pasang wajah itu. Kau membuatku merasa menjadi manusia paling brengsek di dunia.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu Teme," lirihnya. Sungguh, dibandingkan ini, aku lebih memilih kau bentak Dobe. Kau akan membunuhku secara perlahan kalau begini terus.

"Sekarang apa kau akan lari lagi Teme? Setelah semua ini, apa kau akan mengingkari janjimu lagi Teme? Apa… apa…hiks… apa kau akan… hiks… meninggalkan aku lagi Teme?"

Cukup! Sudah cukup! Sungguh, melihatnya terisak begini membuat hatiku sangat ngilu. Dengan cepat ku rengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku. Walau awalnya dia memberontak dalam pelukkanku, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak lagi.

"Dobe…." Aku mulai berucap saat kurasa dia sudah mulai tenang. Ku lepas pelukanku untuk melihat wajahnya. "Kau… kau mendengar janjiku waktu itu Dobe?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya setiap malam padaku Teme," ucapnya lirih, nyaris berbisik. Untung jarak kami hanya sejengkal, sehingga aku masih bisa menangkap apa yang dia katakan.

"Hn?"

"Kau selalu mengatakan janji itu padaku Teme. Setiap aku tertidur, kejadian waktu itu selalu datang padaku. Dan kau selalu berkata 'Bersabarlah sampai aku selesai dengan ambisiku. Setelah aku membunuhnya dan membalaskan dendam Clan Uchiha, aku janji akan pulang. Bukan pulang ke Konoha, aku hanya akan pulang padamu, Dobe. Saat semuanya telah usai, aku akan menunggumu di sini Dobe. Datanglah, buktikan kau masih menungguku sampai saat itu tiba.'. Dan aku selalu menunggumu untuk pulang, Teme," dia mengatakan itu semua dengan dahi kami tetap saling menempel.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan Teme? Kau akan pulang kan Teme?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, membuatku kembali menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. "Tentu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi Dobe," bisikku lirih di telingganya.

"Okaeri, Suke. Dan berjanjilah…." bisiknya lirih sambil melonggarkan pelukan kami. Dan tak kusangka dia akan mencium pipiku setelah mengucapkan itu. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi," lanjutnya lirih, sarat akan permohonan.

"Taidama, Naru. Hn, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," ucapku menjawab permintaannya dan menghadiahkan kecupan hangat yang cukup lama di keningnya sebelum ku kecup hangat bibir lembut Dobeku. Ya, Dobe-ku. Dobe milikku. Naru-ku. Satu-satunya cahayaku. Yang menerangi jalanku yang gelap. Satu-satunya milikku yang sangat berharga. Paling berharga yang aku punya selama perjalanan hidupku. Kini, nanti, dan selamanya.

FIN

p.s : ini lirik lagu OST Ending-nya Nabari No Ou yang judulnya sama seperti judul Fict ini, HIKARI.

and R&R please... ^.^


End file.
